grandelumierian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Jean-Michel Le Tellier
Jean-Michel Le Tellier (July 11, 1733- ) is the current Père de Fussy and Comte de Souvre. He is known for his immense piety and intellect, being one of the most renowned students at the Pontifical Roman Major Seminary and for his kindness and generosity, being a sponsor of a local orphanages. Early Life and Family Jean-Michel was born on July 11, 1733 at Le Château de Louvois to Henri Dieudonne Le Tellier and his mother, Marie-Antoinette Le Tellier. As a child, he was a very playful and loved to play outdoors with his cousins and he loved both his parents dearly. However, this would all change when his mother died while giving birth to his youngest sister, Jeanne-Victoire Le Tellier. At the tender age of 3, Jean-Michel experienced tremendous loss that was heightened when his father died of polio later that year. Together with his two younger sisters, Sophie-Eloise Le Tellier and Jeanne-Victoire Le Tellier were orphaned and were taken into the care of their uncle, Louis-Michel Le Tellier. Until the age of 9, Jean-Michel was privately tutored along with his sisters in French, basic mathematics and etiquette until Jean-Michel was enrolled into a local Jesuit School wherein he learned Latin, advanced mathematics, theology, philosophy, literature, fencing, riding, history, sciences and the harpsichord. As a child, he was very talented in the harpsichord and would frequently play at home and at school. He was also a very pious and devout Catholic. However, he wanted to become a professional musician. As the years went by, his dreams of becoming a musician slowly faded because he wanted now, more than ever to become a Priest after being inspired by his confessor, Pierre-Marie Sylvestre, S.J who eventually became the Superior General of the Society of Jesus. As such, when he was 16 he accompanied his confessor, along with his sister Sophie-Eloise Le Tellier to Rome where he would enter the Pontifical Roman Major Seminary, under the patronage of Pierre-Marie Sylvestre, S.J and his uncle, Louis-Michel Le Tellier. Life at Rome When he arrived at Rome, he was immediately sent to a small villa on the outskirts of Rome where he lived with his sister in relative comfort. While waiting for classes to start the following week, the curious Jean-Michel toured Rome with his sister wherein they visited Saint Peter's Basilica and other notable churches in Rome, as well as museums and historic sites. When the week ended, Jean-Michel tearfully said goodbye to his sister who watched him enter the Seminary. When Jean-Michel arrived at the seminary, he was given a small dormitory which he would use for the rest of his stay at the Seminary. He initially had a difficult time adjusting to life at the Seminary but was eventually able get used to it, excelling in his classes, most especially in Philosophy and Theology. He lived a simple, yet happy life in the Seminary and would constantly send letters to his sister who in 1755 had entered a local monastery. His excellence in his studies earned him the respect and admiration of both his peers and teachers. On the First Sunday of October in the year 1757, Jean-Michel was ordained a deacon and was assigned to be a resident deacon at Saint Peter's Basilica. In his time as a deacon, he was able to converse with the Pope on matters of both Theology and Philosophy and it was the Pope who encouraged him to write books which he later published. When he had heard of the death of his uncle on January, 1758, he immediately asked permission to go back to Grandelumiere with his sister to attend the funeral and burial. It was here that he was able to form a stronger relationship with his cousin, Charles-Michel Le Tellier who would eventually become the Marquis de Louvois. On April of the same year, he went back to Rome to complete his training. But his sister stayed in Grandelumiere and became a sister at an Abbey near Le Château Saint-Michel. Later that same year, tragedy struck again when his confessor and sponsor, Pierre-Marie Sylvestre, S.J died in his sleep. Jean-Michel heavily mourned the loss of one of his last parent guardians. He did not eat for almost a week and would be constantly seen at the Church of the Gesù in Rome, kneeling in prayer before the altar. His sisters and cousins would constantly send him letters and gifts to help make him feel better to no avail. On November of that same year, he published a collection of poems that some speculate was secretly about the depression he felt after the death of his confessor. On December that year, he was finally able to recover from his depression and was able to continue his normal duties, now with increased fervor and enthusiasm. Priestly Ministry He was finally ordained a priest on November 25, 1759. His ordination was attended by his two sisters and first cousin Charles-Michel Le Tellier who attended with his wife, Marie-Anne Isabelle de Foucauld. Directly after his ordination, he received a letter of assignment which assigned him to be a professor of Philosophy and Theology at the Collegio Romano. It was at the college's chapel where he celebrated his thanksgiving mass. In 1761, he arose to become the head of the Department of Theology and Philosophy and published 2 more books. He then continued to teach until April, 1763 when his cousin, the Marquis de Louvois requested him to come back home. As such, he willingly gave his letters of resignation and with the help of his cousin, was able to be assigned to become the Père de Fussy. After staying for a month at Fussy, he traveled to Court where his cousin was waiting but he stopped by at one of the families' Châteaus to rest. Personality and Appearance Jean-Michel is a person of both grace and elegance and his appearance mirrors this. His posture is almost always perfect while his delicate, yet firm hands always amaze people who meet him for the first time. His skin color is warm ivory. However,he is a bit stout but few barely notice as his cassock helps to hide it. His face is free of all facial hair, with eyes as blue as the sea that seem to entrap most who look at him. His hair is as golden as wheat, though most of the time he has it powdered white. But some may get a glimpse of his natural hair when he is at his personal residences. Whenever he walks about, one can feel an air of authority, which some have attributed to his manner of dressing and his personality. Whenever Jean-Michel is outdoors, he wears the traditional cassocks and zuchetto. But this all changes whenever he celebrates mass. He has been known to prefer vestments that are very embroidered, laced and made of only the finest materials. His cassock and zuchetto too reflect this, though not visible to the untrained eye, his cassock is made of very fine wool while his zuchetto is also made of the same material. Despite, his love for luxurious clothing, Jean-Michel is a very humble and compassionate man. Whenever people first meet him, they feel somewhat intimidated but once they continue to get to know each other, many are shocked by his compassion and humility. For example, as he was walking the streets of Rome as a seminarian, he saw a beggar who was hiding in an alleyway, he immediately approached and offered to get him a place to stay. He then went to a small inn and paid for all of the expenses of the man, while even staying with him for a few hours to talk. Jean-Michel is also a person of immense piety and is very family-oriented. Everyday he would devote two hours to prayer and reflection, no matter what. He would also confess his sins on a regular basis. He would also frequently visit his sisters and send them letters and gifts while he was in Rome and would frequently visit his cousin in court. However, he is a very reserved person and spent a good portion of his time in Rome to study and work. He has very little time for leisure and rarely takes breaks. As such, his health tends to decline whenever he is busy with an important project as he would eat only a little until it was completed. He was however an excellent teacher and scholar, having taught in Rome and being an author on various scholarly texts. Publications Jean-Michel is a very intelligent man and has been writing various publications since he became a deacon in 1757. Most of his works reflected his occupation as a cleric but he isknown to write both fiction and poetry. * The Veneration of the Virgin Mary, facts and fiction- A book that contains the explains the common misconceptions of Catholic veneration of the Virgin Mary, the reasons, importance and the theological meanings behind this veneration. (Published 1757) * Loss, Acceptance, Rebirth - A collection of narrative poems about Pompeia Frumentia, a musician in Ancient Rome who is sent to play her music to the Gods so that she may cure her son. Some speculate that this was heavily inspired by the death of Jean-Michel's confessor who died early the year it was published. (Published 1758) * The Priest's Sacrifice ''- A book that explains thoroughly through the use of deep philosophical and theological explanations, supplemented with analogies and similar explanations in simple terms the roles of the Priest in the Eucharist and how he is doing more than what a normal person would expect him to do. (Published 1760) * ''The Servant. - ''A fictional story that takes place in the middle ages and narrates how Lennard Roche, a servant in the King of England's castle must take the place of his former master who has died and discovers that he is the King's only heir. (Published 1762) Known Sayings Although Jean-Michel was a very quiet man, he had a way with words and could get very emotional about something or someone if it is being ridiculed or threatened. Whenever he spoke, he thought about it well and as such, his intellectual nature reflected his speech. * While Jean-Michel was a seminarian, he encountered a group of children bullying a young girl. As such, he said to the children, "Begone you children of sin. Do you not see that she is cowering in fear? Who are you to make others fear you? Only God must be feared in that way." * Once while he was serving as a deacon, he said to a parishoner who was doubting his faith, "My son, rise up from your doubt. Humankind has always been a people of doubt. We question everything around us. But, when we question God, know that his wisdom exceeds the minds of all and everything is all a part of His plan to make us truly happy." * While Jean-Michel was attending the funeral of his uncle, he remarked to his two sisters, "Uncle Louis wasn't a perfect man. But he did what he could for us. He was a true man of family and faced all his struggles head-on, truly worth emulating." * When Jean-Michel became a professor at the Collegio Romano, he would begin every class by saying, "Students, look to the crucifix behind me and know that your hard work will pay-off because it will be offered for He who sacrificed the most for our salvation." Titles & Styles * '1733-1758 - Seigneur de Mutry' * '1757-1759 - Diacre de Rome' * '1759 - 1763 - Père de Collegio Romano' * '1763 - Present - Comte de Souvre' * '1764 - Present - Père de Fussy''' Category:18th Century Births Category:Grandelumierian Clergy Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:House Le Tellier